Siblings
by iStolethisiPod
Summary: A young girl from Virgil's past show up in Dakota, and i suck at summaries.


Siblings

This is my first Static Shock fanfiction, so I'd like you to be nice _if_

you review. We have enough flames in the 'Static Shock' category, what with HotStreak running around, burning random stuff just cause he didn't like the movie, so NO FLAMES PLEASE. Flamers will either be ignored, or have a bucket of ice water chucked over them. Capiche?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own Static Shock. All worship those who created it!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 1: Night Strike

She ran blindly, like a cat surprised by a dog, trying to escape the shadow that trailed her. The night was quiet, even though bars and clubs were open, spilling faint strains of music onto the streets of Dakota. A spasm of pain shot through her side, and she instinctively clasped it, stopping under a streetlight. Her hand was coated in a light film of blood, the same blood that soaked her side. The same blood that seeped from a large knife wound in her side.

She swayed, then felt that she was being watched, so pushed on for another 5 minutes, but eventually slowed to a walk, forcing herself to keep going and striving to reach the area of Dakota she knew. She'd been running for almost an hour, bleeding badly, unsure of where she was, with no idea what she was going to do next. Her pace slowed considerably, but she couldn't help it.

At the corner of a street, her legs buckled underneath her, unable to bear any more strain. She rested her back against one of the walls, in the dim orange glow of a streetlamp. Her head hung limply, and her breathing came in short, ragged gasps. Pain lanced her side, but she was too tired to even lift her head, let alone do anything about the pain. Then, her wrist began to stab with pain. _'Could my day get any worse?'_ she thought to herself. There was a loud clap of thunder, and rain began falling in sheets. _'Guess not'_. She closed her eyes, and attempted to ignore the throbbing pain and the rain that soaked her to the skin. _'Virgil, where are you?'_

Gear, AKA Richie Foley, was getting fed up. He'd stopped a bank raid, and … well, that was it, in the space of three hours. He was about to call it a night and stop patrolling, when ha noticed a spot of dark liquid on the ground. Closer inspection revealed it to blood. He saw there was a trail of it leading off down the street, the drops getting bigger and closer together, as if the person who was hurt was slowing down. There was a clap of thunder, and rain began sheeting down on the city._ 'I should call Static'_ He reached for his ShockBox, but Backpack beeped at him. Looking down, he saw the figure of a girl leaning against a building, sitting down. The blood trail led directly to her. Gear landed, walked over and crouched in front of her. "You okay?"

She saw him crouch down in front of her, and heard the concerned tone in his voice.

"No my m-my side, and my wrist" She winced as he checked her wrist for breaks, and when he touched her left side, she jumped slightly, letting out a small whimper. "Sorry." He meant it. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to keep her awake as long as possible. Falling asleep, or passing out could be dangerous for her. She might not wake up. She smiled at the random question.

"Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam"

"Well Sam, your wrist isn't broken, but you're still in pretty bad shape"

She raised her head to look at him, and he saw that she had light olive-green eyes, and that her skin, though pale, was usually lighter than most African-American's, but darker than most regular American's. It suited her dark hair.

"Do I take that as a compliment, or an insult?"

"Neither. Just stating a fact."

Sam's head hung down, and her breathing became irregular again.

'_I gotta get her to hospital, or she's in trouble' _thought Gear. He lifted her up, surprised by how light she was, and took off. Sam looked up at his face.

"Who are you?" she asked, and thought she heard him chuckle softly before replying "The name's Gear" She passed out, her head on his shoulder.

'_Gear…'_

"How is she?" Gear asked the doctor who just stepped out of Sam's hospital room.

"She's stable. We've had to put her in a medically-induced coma until she heals. That stab wound was pretty severe"

"So she'll be okay?" The doctor nodded, and Gear breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks". The doctor walked off to deal with his other patients, and Gear noticed that his ShockBox was toning.

"Gear"

"Yo, man, where you been?" Static's voice came through. "You were supposed to finish patrol half an hour ago"

"Why, you worried about me?"

"What? No I just- Oh shut up! Where are you anyway?"

"Hospital" He bit his lip as Static went off, asking loads of concerned questions.

"No, there's nothing wrong with me" Quickly, Gear explained the situation.

"I think I should come over" said Static thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you should I'll meet you here, Ward 32 Room 5"

"See ya"

When Static arrived, the ward was quiet, the only sounds the ticking and whirring of machines.

"Hey Static" Gear looked up at his best friend. Together, they looked in through the window of Sam's room.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Samantha, but she said she's usually known as Sam"

Static started at the name 'Sam', went into the bathroom and came out as regular Virgil Hawkins. "What gives?" asked Gear. Virgil ignored him, and flipped out his ShockBox to call home. "Pops, that you? Yeah, I know I should be at home but- I'm at the hospital. Yeah, I know. Look, I think you should come over. Sam's here."

Virgil hung up, then turned to face Gear.

"Am I missing something?" Gear asked, looking perplexed. "you know her?"

"Yeah" Virgil nodded. "She's my sister."

CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
